Greg Baylor
|path = Gangster Serial KillerIt is actually unconfirmed whether he is a serial killer or not since a body count had not been specified by Morgan or Garcia. However, Baylor is listed as such because Morgan said that he confessed to "several murders", which might imply at least three victims. Also, it should be noted that Texas doesn't give the death penalty to attempted murderers. Criminal Accomplice |mo = See below |victims = 3+ killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Potsch Boyd |appearance = "Demons" |last = "Burn" }} Greg Baylor was a serial killer, an accomplice of Owen McGregor, and a member of a group of corrupt Sheriff's Deputies. He appears in Seasons Nine and Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Absolutely nothing is known about Baylor's background, although it was mentioned by Garcia that he had a bad upbringing. At some point of his adult life, he became a Sheriff's Deputy. Being corrupt, he became a member of a ring consisting of other corrupt Sheriff's Deputies, which was led by fellow Deputy Owen McGregor. Demons After being personally unable to kill Reid, who witnessed him flee during a shootout between the authorities and Christian preacher Justin Mills (whom the Deputies intended to frame for a series of murders the Deputies were committing), McGregor orders Baylor to go undercover as a nurse and kill the agent. Baylor tries to do so by injecting carbenicillin into Reid's IV, but the latter objects, citing that he has a "bad reaction" to it. When Baylor refuses to listen, Reid slaps the syringe out of his hand, he then tries to shoot him with a gun. However, Garcia, who is overseeing the entire thing, pulls out Reid's revolver from an items bag and shoots Baylor before he can pull the trigger. He is then treated for his gunshot wound and incarcerated. Burn Baylor reappears in the episode, where it is revealed that he is sentenced to death due to numerous murders he committed and is waiting on death row. When Garcia, feeling guilty for shooting him and therefore landing him on death row in the first place (she has never supported the death penalty), sends him a letter, he intentionally ignores it. She then visits Texas to see him in prison, and he initially ignores her again. However, after no one else comes to visit him, Baylor calls Garcia and tells her to come over and visit him. As soon as she does, she immediately begins apologizing for what she had done, but he shoots her down. Garcia then deduces from the details of their conversation that she is his only visitor. Baylor tells her that she is right and requests that she be there during his execution since she is the only one who ever cared for him in his life. When Garcia replies that she can't do that, Baylor replies that he is "right" and that she doesn't care for him, only coming to visit for her own behalf. Conflicted and guilt-ridden, Garcia tries calling Morgan for advice, but due to a spat between them regarding her visit, he doesn't respond. Eventually, Garcia indeed decides to go to watch his execution, and Baylor spots her among the other observers. When asked by the warden if he has any last words, he says "Thank you" to Garcia before dying of lethal injection. Modus Operandi It is unknown how Baylor killed his victims prior to Demons. During his attempt to kill Reid, he first tried to do so by injecting into his IV carbenicillin (an antibiotic in the carboxypenicillin subgroup of the penicillins), which the latter is fatally allergic to. When that attempt failed, he then tried to shoot him and Garcia with a pistol, likely his service pistol. Profile Baylor was never directly profiled by the BAU since their profiles were more consistent with the ring of corrupt Deputies as a whole. Real-Life Comparison Baylor may have been partially inspired by Gerard Schaefer - Both were serial killers (suspected in Schaefer's case) with jobs as Sheriff's Deputies, abused this position to commit murder and other crimes, and were eventually killed (Baylor was executed, and Schaefer was murdered in prison). Known Victims *Killed an unknown number of unnamed victims prior to Demons, described to be several *March 20, 2013: The unnamed Sheriff preceding Peter Coleman *May 8, 2014: The attempted hospital shooting: **Spencer Reid **Penelope Garcia Notes *Baylor's execution is similar to that of Sarah Jean Mason in the sense that unsuccessful attempts were made to stop them beforehand by BAU agents and both had also asked a member of the team to be present during the event. Appearances *Season Nine **"Demons" *Season Ten **"X" **"Burn" *Season Fifteen **"And in the End..." References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Recurring Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Killer Cops Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Corrupt Cops Category:Executed Criminals